Dubs
Jalen Dubs meets his gender-swapped opposite from Revisionworld: Jaleena Dubbledutch! Plot Dubs and his crew is out in the streets of L.A. pimping when suddenly, a portal opens up across the street. Out comes an African-American girl who yells out "CHICKEN !" and walks down the street. Boatman says, "Hey, that bitch looks just like you Dubs," in which Dubs replies, "Yeah, lets pimp over to her and see if she wants to sit on this dick!" They walk over to the girl and Dubs asks her if she's new in town and she says yes. He asks her name and she says her name is "Jaleena Weatherford" but they can call her "Dubbledutch". She joins the crew and they all walk down to the warehouse where the crew stays. She tells Dubs she wants to create a crew of her own but Dubs says she can't as he already has a crew. Jaleena decides she's not gonna let a man tell her what to do and runs away from Dubs' crew. They chase her to the woods but Dubs says the random-occurring forest fires will take care of her. Jaleena runs into the deep forest and contacts one of her old friends, Rochelle Flame. Rochelle volunteers to help and another mysterious portal opens in the forest. Out comes Rochelle, Vanessa, Nicole, and Rochelle's lesbian wife, Jayne Boatwright. Jaleena says they need a crew but Vanessa says they're too pretty and weak to be a "gangsta" crew. Jayne says that she and Mrs. Perfect can be apart of her crew and Jaleena agrees. Deirdre (Mrs. Perfect) comes through with her weapons and is ready to take on Dubs crew. Jaleena, Jayne , and Deirdre walk the streets of L.A. looking for Dubs' crew while Rochelle , Vanessa , and Nicole tag along to watch the impending battle. The female crew finds Dubs' hideout and pull out their weapons. Jaylin sees the girls and realize they all look like them in every way and share some traits and likes. Jaylin says, "This is some freaky ass shit! I'm calling my wife/husband Ro Ro to help!" Ro Ro is at home with Jake and Bitch Puddin' watching "The Boondocks" on Netflix when Jaylin calls. Ro Ro answers the phone and after Jaylin states his cause, gunshots are heard in the background. Ro Ro, Jake, and Bitch Puddin' rush to the scene and get caught in a crossfire between Dubalicious Dubs (Dubs' crew) and the Dubbledutch Dandies (Jaleena's crew). When Ro Ro and his brothers see Rochelle and her sisters, they automatically recognize them and Ro Ro stops the crossfire. Dievion asks how Ro Ro knows the girls, Ro Ro explains to them the whole scenario that happened in "The Kahns" episode, "Opposite Day" and that Jaleena is Dubs' opposite, Deirdre is Dievion's opposite and Jayne is Jaylin's opposite. Also that Rochelle is Ro Ro's opposite, Vanessa is Jake's opposite and Nicole is Bitch Puddin's opposite. After learning that Jaleena is a fan of chicken, bacon, and being metaphorically fat, Dubs and Jaleena hit it off and have sex. While they have sex, Dubs' song "Big Dick" plays over the L.A. radio. Ro Ro kisses Jaylin goodbye and goes home.